


For Your Entertainment

by Synnerxx



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Jay does his good deed of the week.





	For Your Entertainment

“Hey, Spinner! Guess what I just did for you and your band?” Jay walked into The Dot with a cocky smile on his face. Spinner was going to love this.

“What?” Spinner asked, wiping down the counter.

“I just got you booked to play in The Lair tonight.” Jay announced, smirk still firmly in place.

“You what? Seriously? We've been trying to get into the place forever! How did you do it?” Spinner looked amazed and ecstatic at the thought of playing one of the biggest indie clubs around. So many bands had gotten record contracts from just playing that club.

“Let's just say I know a few people in high places.” Jay said as he leaned over the counter and kissed Spinner hard, thrusting his tongue deep inside Spinner's mouth, making him moan.

“What do you say we go home and celebrate?” Jay whispered huskily into his ear.

Spinner nodded, licking his kiss swollen lips.

He definitely repaid Jay for getting him that in at The Lair that night.


End file.
